


Sister Act

by orphan_account



Series: The Second Coming of Squad™ [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bro - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Local teen way too excited for autumn, Shipping, Texting, The Reynolds Pamphlet, a little angst at the end, friendly teasing, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>From: GayorEuropean</strong> I'm not that sad about summer being over, tbh. Because when Summer ends....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em><strong>From: theoBROsia </strong> CHRISTMAS IS ONLY BEGINNING!</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><strong>From: horsefucker jr</strong> DUNDUN DUNDUN DUNDUN DUN!</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><strong>From: John PAIN</strong> I DON'T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS!</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><strong>From: The Angelicopter</strong> I feel like I've just walked in on something sacred and yet sinful.</em></p><p>The dog days are over, but the squad finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Act

**Author's Note:**

> So, what I was thinking I'd do is add written out versions of the texting AUs because I probably haven't been doing enough actual writing lately. If it works out with this one, I might go back and add to the older fics. Basically, I'm stalling having to write the final chapter in the soulmate fanfiction. Anyway, that's about it. Enjoy!

_**From: PipperPupper** Okay, so like, don't get mad, but I kind of added my sister to the chat._

_**From: The Angelicopter** Wassup, bitches?_

_**From: theoBROsia** ANGIE!!!  <3<3<3_

_**From: The Angelicopter** THEO!!! ;D_

_**From: Frenchy** Wait I'm confused are y'all, like, friends, or???_

_**From: theoBROsia** Yeah! We have weekly meetings!_

_**From: Jeffypop** What goes down in these meetings?_

_**From: theoBROsia** That's our secret, hunty. ; >_

_**From: horsefucker jr** Dark wizard Angie, tell us of the forbidden meetings._

_**From: The Angelicopter** We literally go to Starbucks for an hour and gossip about Phillip_

_**From: GayorEuropean** *wolves whistling*_

_**From: PipperPupper** Should I feel complimented or should I be concerned for my life?_

_**From: theoBROsia** Okay, first of all, you French fucker, it should be *wolf whistles*._

_**From: theoBROsia** And we do NOT spend an hour talking about Phillip. There are other things._

_**From: The Angelicopter** Yeah, he's just the main topic._

_**From: GayorEuropean** *wolf whistles*_

_**theoBROsia** has left the chat._

_**From: PipperPupper** Somehow, we always end up here. _

\-------

_**From: John PAIN** Man, is it just me, or is college not quite all it's cracked up to be?_

_**From: Jeffypop** Yeah. There's a shit ton of work and I miss my girlfriend. #justuniproblems_

_**From: Frenchy** Aaaww, baby! I miss you too!  <3_

_**From: Jeffypop** <3 _

_**From: theoBROsia** I miss y'all a ton. :'(_

_**From: PipperPupper** Omg I wish it was Summer again._

_**From: GayorEuropean** I'm not that sad about summer being over, tbh._

_**From: GayorEuropean** Because when Summer ends...._

_**From: theoBROsia** CHRISTMAS IS ONLY BEGINNING!_

_**From: horsefucker jr** DUNDUN DUNDUN DUNDUN DUN!_

_**From: John PAIN** I DON'T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS!_

_**From: PipperPupper** THERE IS JUST ONE THING I NEED!_

_**From: The Angelicopter** I feel like I've just walked in on something sacred and yet sinful._

_**From: Frenchy** And IIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIII_

\-------

_**From: Jeffypop** There's Antique Roadshow fanfiction?_

_**From: John PAIN** @god what did we to do to deserve this?_

_**From: Jeffypop** Okay never mind it's just a Marvel AU_

_**From: horsefucker jr** Iconic._

\-------

 _ **From: The Angelicopter**_ _Hey, Theo!_

 _ **From: theoBROsia**_ _Yeah?_

_**From: The Angelicopter**_ _You look so innocent, you look so sweet,_

 _ **From: theoBROsia**_ _Don't you even fucking think about it._

_**From: horsefucker jr**_ _As long as Phillip has a face,_

_**From: PipperPupper**_ _GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG_

_**From: Jeffypop**_ _YOU'LL ALWAYS HAVE A SEAT!_

_**From: Frenchy**_ _You'll always have a seat!!!!_

_**From: Frenchy**_ _Wow, babe, way to steal my thunder._

_**From: Jeffypop**_ _Such a blunder, sometimes it makes me wonder,_

_**From: theoBROsia**_ _Can I die now_

_**From: PipperPupper ******__Only if you kill me too_

_**From: GayorEuropean**_ _You know, they say double suicide is one of the most romantic things you can do with your partner!_

_**From: John PAIN**_ _Georges, how about you never, ever get a relationship? Ever. Please and thank you._

 _ **From: horsefucker jr**_ _I second this notion._

 _ **From: theoBROsia**_ _This convo went from us being teased to Georges talking about the domestic romantism of double suicide._

 _ **From: GayorEuropean**_ _Yikes, sorry._

 _ **From: PipperPupper**_ _No, no! Go on Georges, I'm intrigued._

 _ **From: GayorEuropean**_ _Okay, so basically...._

 _ **From: John PAIN**_ _Jesus Christ._

\-------

_**From: horsefucker jr** My father is stress-sewing. So he just sent me, like, six new pairs of trousers._

_**From: GayorEuropean** Oh, that's cool. What're they made of, friendship material? ;}_

_**From: horsefucker jr** I'd tell you to miss me with that gay shit, but you didn't even throw that ball! _

_**From: GayorEuropean** O shit waddup boi_

_**From: horsefucker jr** Oh shit gotta Zayn!!! Luv u bro!!!_

_**From: Frenchy** *Undecypherable gay screeching*_

_**From: GayorEuropean** Bro...._

\-------

_**theoBROsia** has created a private chat._

_**theoBROsia** has added **PipperPupper** and **The Angelicopter** to the chat._

_**From: theoBROsia** Oh guys, I'm so sorry, shit, I'm so sorry, are you two okay?_

_**From: The Angelicopter** Theo, b, what're you talking about? Of course we're okay! Is something wrong?_

_**From: theoBROsia** Oh my god. Do you guys not know?_

_**From: PipperPupper** Theodosia, seriously. Just tell us, before I die of worry._

_**From: theoBROsia** Okay, guys, there's no really no easy way to say this, so I'm sorry if I'm too frank._

_**From: theoBROsia** Your father's published a fucking 95-page article on his affair._

_**From: PipperPupper** You've got to be fucking kidding. Please, please, please, tell me you're joking._

_**From: The Angelicopter** Oh, shit she's not. Theo, have you read this?_

_**From: PipperPupper** Holy shit slow down. What's it called?_

_**From: theoBROsia** The Reynolds Pamphlet._

_**From: PipperPupper** Well, shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed! If you liked this, keep an eye out for more additions to the series! And I do think I would absolutely DIE if some of y'all left comments.


End file.
